


Recording Session

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, KittyKatGaming, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Multi, Panty Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face shots, recorded audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Brian and Dan agree to keep Suzy company during a late recording day.





	Recording Session

All Suzy wanted to do was record with Dan and Brian. They were the only ones left in the office when they agreed to stay behind so she wouldn't be alone. Brian was on her left and Dan was on her right. She was leaning against Brian's chest as he groped her breasts through her shirt, nibbling on her neck while Dan gently ran his finger over her clit

 

“She’s getting so wet, Brian.” Dan moaned.

 

“It's because she’s excited.” Brian grinned. 

 

“I know.” Dan got on his knees and spread her legs as he pressed his nose to her clit and mouth at her lips. Suzy gasped as she gripped onto Brian's shirt.

 

“Aw, so cute.” Brian's voice was concending and Suzy hated that she loved it so much. 

 

“Shut up, Brian.” Suzy moaned but he pulled on her hair, causing Suzy to close her legs around Dans head.

 

“Don’t be rude.” he growled and Dan muffled something. Suzy blinked and looked down, spreading her legs just a little.

 

“What did you say?” she gasped. Dan didn't answer her, he just grabbed her panties and pulled them down. He was going to toss then aside but Brian stopped him.

 

“Hand them to me.” he held out one of his hands.

 

“You kinky fucker.” Dan handed Brian the panties. Suzy tried to protest but Dan's tongue on her clit stopped her. Brian had Suzys panties in his hand as he sniffed them, he worked his fingers over Suzys nipple and she bit her lip. 

 

She was writhing between them. Her legs spread as Dan ate her out, using his fingers on her now. He lapped her up as he slipped them in and out of her. Brian had pulled her shirt off and continued to knead her breast as he littered her neck with hickies. She rolled her hips and moaned, she could feel herself getting close. 

 

“Dan don’t stop, she's coming.” Brian panted as he bit down on her shoulder. She cried out and lifted her hips from the couch as she came. Dan gasped as he grabbed onto her ass and ate her through her orgasm. He pulled away panting.

 

“Fuck.” Dan blinked up at them and wiped his mouth. Suzys eyes widened at the sight. Dan kissed her thighs and Brian hummed. 

 

“Was that good, sweetie?” Brian asked. Suzy nodded 

 

“Yeag, so good.” she panted. Brian smirked and turned her head so they were looking at each other. 

 

“Good enough that Dan and I can use you to feel good ourselves?” Brian asked. Suzy nodded enthusiastically. She wanted Brian and Dan to use her in any way they needed. 

 

“Get on your knees then.” Brian shifted off the couch and Suzy did as she was told. Dan pulled a condom from his jacket pocket and handed it to Brian. Suzy looked up to see Dan kneeling in front of her and smirking down at her. She could already see his hard on as Dan undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. She gasped when she felt Brian's strong hand on her hip as the tip of his cock grazed her entrance.

 

Suzy pulled down Dan's waistband as his cock sprung free. She was always surprised with how big he was, especially when his cock was right in her face. She smirked as she took the head of his cock in her mouth just as Brian slid inside of her. She moaned as she adjusted to Brian. Dan moaned as he laced his fingers through Suzys hair. 

 

“How is she, Dan?” Brian asked as he slowly thrusted into her. 

 

“Mmm..” Dan moaned as he lulled his head back and rolled his hips. Suzy was in heaven. Having Brian and Dan using both ends of her turned her on more than she was expecting. She wrapped her hand around Dan's cock as she sucked him off and rocked back into Brian. 

 

Brian and Dan moaned and leaned into one another. Their kiss was messy and Brian dominated it as he thrusted into Suzy harder. The room was filled with wet sounds, grunts and moans. Dans breath hitched. 

 

“I’m close…” Dan was staving it off. Suzy sucked him off harder and Brian groaned. 

 

“I am too.” he screwed his eyes shut and grabbed onto Suzys hips to fuck her harder. She was going to come again. She was getting overstimulated from having Dan in her mouth and Brian in her pussy. Dans moans got louder as he pulled out off her mouth, stroking himself a few times before coming on her face, which surprised her but she came. The warm feeling of Dan's come set her off and hearing Brian moaned as he came inside her helped her ride it out.

 

Suzy collapsed into the couch, panting. Her mouth was sore and she could taste Dan. Brian was groaning and slowly pulled out of her. Suzy blinked up and she saw Dan tuck himself back in and grab a few tissues. 

 

“Hey, look at me.” He said softly. He took her chin in his hands and cleaned her off. Brian sat back and watched the both of them. Suzy sat up and Dan pulled her to his chest. Brian laid down in Suzys lap. 

 

“I need to record with you two more often.” She laughed.

 

“Yeah you do, we're totally fun to record with.” Brian said. 

  
“Is the audio still on?” Dan asked. Suzy looked at it was. Her face flushed. Good thing she was her own editor. She could delete this later. She bit her lip, deciding to save it anyway and keep the audio for a late date. She couldn’t wait to show Arin.


End file.
